


Malevolent Touch

by Kaibib



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Legion Character, One Shot, Other, Police, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaibib/pseuds/Kaibib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Suou has unwittingly, and unconsciously, summoned a horrible entity out for his flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malevolent Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerxsuou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=officerxsuou).



> From a prompt given on tumblr. I am not sure if Officer Suou's name was given, but I call him Hideo here. Also, Nyarlathotep is written as if they are many persons at once. That is how I see them at least.

**Prompt:** Touch - _My character will touch yours or vice versa in an intimate way._

 

Something compels the Crawling Chaos to slither into the vicinity of this target, driven by the need to break something. A lust for human flesh… Mmm, but not to devour, but to ravish and capture, at least for a moment. It wasn’t beyond him to indulge in them for his own amusement.

Out of pure boredom, Nyarlathotep had picked this man out of random, or was it that their prey had unwittingly chose them? They did not need this, but he felt that Suou Hideo had desires to be fulfilled… And they felt it, beckoning to them, to come and show this man terror and pleasure. And as they closed in on the officer, they shall tangle their limbs around him.  
  
“It is good to see you again, Mr. Suou.” The voice of the legion purred smoothly, clamping Kashihara’s hand around the officer’s mouth tightly, while the other hand coiled around him, pulling him. With that, into the shade of a building they abducted him, their tendrils slithered out from under their puppet’s clothing.  
  
“We will take good care of you.” All limbs and tendrils where on Suou now, diving beneath his uniform, knocking off his hat and disarming him. When he tried to fight back, slender tentacles wrapped around his wrists and pulled them behind his back, mimicking an arrest. The sounds coming from the human’s mouth were muffled screams of assistance, but there was no one to come help someone they cannot find, the entity pulling their prey deeper into the void.

“Submit to us… you cannot summon one such as we, and not pay the price.” The legion’s voice whispered into the captive’s ear, Kashihara’s hand pulling his head back to expose Suou’s neck. That’s when a snake-like appendage wound itself around the squirming man’s neck, holding him as he went still. It threatened to cut off his air supply, tightening until it was a perfect collar around the man’s neck. Just a little slip away from becoming a tourniquet.

Nyarlathotep responded to Mr. Suou’s compliance with touches, gentle yet unwanted, and soon increasingly rough and dominating. The muffled cries coming from the man made their ears ring with a kind of joy only seen in monsters…

“It will all be over soon.” Their voice comforted him, though it was an empty offer. They could feel the human’s temperature rising, the heat in his pants becoming unbearable according to his expression. The entity’s appendages were merciful in peeling away the clothing that trapped that intensity, exposing Hideo to them. The captive breathed heavily, and began gasping as Kashihara removed his hand. They watched Mr. Suou’s body react to their caressing and manhandling him. Sometimes letting out a moan of pleasure, and other times screaming in pain even from the slightest touch.

Red rings began to form around Hideo’s limbs as the shadow-like person continues to hold him and pleasure him against his will. They felt his body growing tense as they ‘loved’ him, and savored his whimpers and final cries of mixed emotions as they brought him to a beautiful climax. And they will hold him with their many arms against their shapeless form, forcing him to look up at them. He did not seem thoroughly damaged, but the look in his eyes, as tired as he was, spoke of trauma that will last him a lifetime. It made them grin, a wicked, shapely grin that made Suou Hideo cry out just before they locked their lips to his. And many eyes watching him black out.

——

Soon there was nothing. The horrifying creature, the darkness, the many disgusting tendrils wrapped around the helpless individual… gone. The human male was left in the shade of the very building he was last seen at, left there after being used by that demon… That demon he would never get out of his mind, the voice it used to tell him that he called for it, wanting it to do that to him.

When that broken man wakes up, that feeling of being violated by something subhuman would forever be engraved into his skin. And he would never know if it was real… or just a vivid nightmare.


End file.
